


Teo, Ŝakon, kaj Batalanta Mobsteroj

by dance4thedead



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Esperanto, Forgive Me, Gen, Translation, Wordcount: 100
Language: Esperanto
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aro de fablojn, ĉio cent vortojn. Traduko de "Tea, Chess, and Beating Up Mobsters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teo, Ŝakon, kaj Batalanta Mobsteroj

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea, Chess, and Beating Up Mobsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553592) by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead). 



> Redaktita de Ugly Turnip.

Si-el fiksrigardis la ĉefservistojn de la Regino, ŝokita. Impostfraŭdo? Li estis Fantomhajvo, kaj Fantomhajoj neniam farus ke. Ankaŭ, li decaŭ pagis la membroj de lia personaro. Si-el ĝemis; li komprenis la kaŭzo de la discrepancia.

"Sebasĉan, preparu du ĉekojn. Faru unu al la Reĝino por la nepagita ekvilibro, kaj la alia," li ĝemis ree. "La alia estas pro vi, en la sumo de cent sterlingojn por via laboro ĉi tiu jaro."

"Retroaktive," la Famtomhava ĉefservisto murmuris, kaŝi lia vortoj sub lia tuso.

" **Tricent sterlingoj, Sebasĉan**. Ne unu penco pli," Si-el komandis, neniel amuzis.

"Jes, mia lordo," la ĉefservisto ridetis, demone.


End file.
